1. Field of the Invention
The hair cutter comb of the present invention relates to a hair care device which may be utilized in cutting and styling hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art of hair cutting has evolved only insofar as hair cutting instruments have been refined. Few innovations have occured in the basic method of cutting hair and the evolvement of better methods has been hampered by failure to evolve better instruments.
Under present day methods, the hair is raised with one hand and is cut by an implement held in the opposite hand. Raised away from the scalp, the angle at which the hair is elevated determines the effect and style of the cut.
This invention is a departure from the lengthy tradition of hair cutting. It is designed for one-handed use, and thereby makes easy a previously difficult task. Novice and professional alike may cut their own hair with less effort and in less time than as if they were to use the traditional method. Specifically, this hair cutting invention produces a blunt cut that is obtained from the downward-diagonal movement of cutting implements mounted within its structure. A blunt cut differs from a sliced cut in that the former is scissor-like and the latter produces an effect similar to shaving.
With the advent of present day hair styles dictating a blown and scissors cut look in hair grooming, numerous different methods have been proposed for cutting hair. The cutting of hair by blunt scissors has gained increasing popularity in order to acquire the many different styles. However, such scissor cutting is inconvenient and severely restricts the style that may be produced. Further, different types of home instruments have been proposed for cutting hair by the do-it-yourselfer, but these devices are generally inconvenient to use and do not provide a satisfactory cut for use by a professional hairdresser.